Sweet Cindy
by Trixi
Summary: A story about 15 year old Shawn and his new girlfriend Cindy. It's a fun and enjoyable romp...great for all ages:)
1. Home Alone

Title  
  
By Trixi…BMW Rox!  
  
(This story takes place in the 4th season, when Cory, Shawn and Topanga are 15.)  
  
"Now class," Mr. Feeny said. "I'd like you to take a look at page 14 for homework. And on 15-16 you shall…Mr. Matthews?"  
  
Cory was staring out the window. Large flakes of snow fell heavily…scattering across the pavement outside. Lost in thought, Cory suddenly perked his head up. "W-what were we talking about 'cause…I was too busy listening to understand."  
  
"I told you Mr. Matthews, we are studying the Golden Age of Greece. Now, who can tell me when the Persian Wars began?" Nobody answered. They were all looking thoughtfully out the window. The wind speed picked up and snow went swirling.  
  
Mr. Feeny was getting annoyed. He snapped his book shut and left the room. "If you can't be mature enough to listen, I'm not gonna teach." With that said, he closed the door and hurried off. The bell rang soon after, announcing the end of school.  
  
Topanga gathered up her books and tapped Cory on the shoulder. "Wanna walk home?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh, you know I do." Cory said in a frosty voice, kissing her cheek. They smiled and walked out of the room. Shawn sighed and stared into the window.  
  
"Hey Shawn," Cory called. "We're walking home together, wanna come?" Cory walked over to his friend's desk.  
  
"No," Shawn replied glumly. "You go ahead."  
  
"You sure you're ok…"  
  
"I said, go!" Shawn snapped irritably. Cory winced slightly. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Topanga.  
  
"C'mon sweetie," she said. "Let's leave Shawn alone." Reluctantly, Cory followed his girlfriend home."  
  
It was getting dark outside. High winds blew across the sky. Shawn sat on the couch in Mr. Turner's apartment, watching TV. John hadn't been home and it was getting late as well as dark. The heat in the building had broken down so now Shawn was shivering. Strange noises filled the cracks in the walls. The power surged and the lights went out.  
  
Shawn groaned. He might as well go to bed. The TV flickered then went out. Hours flew by. John still wasn't home yet. Shawn felt uncomfortable. He was alone, cold and a bit scared.  
  
The phone rang. Shawn jumped. Then he remembered…John's cell phone. But why hadn't he taken it with him? After a while, Shawn answered, hoping it would be John.  
  
"Hey, Shawn," came the voice from the other end. "There's a jam on 6th avenue, some pretty thick ice. We're stuck awhile." Good. It WAS Mr. Turner. And he was OK. Shawn promised he'd stay where he was…but every second it seemed to be getting colder. "There's leftover pizza in the fridge if you get hungry. I'll see you soon."  
  
Hanging up, Shawn wondered how he'd stay warm. Suddenly, from somewhere in the building, there was a shrill cry. The scream made Shawn feel queasy. He ran downstairs to the 2nd level where the sound seemed to be coming from.  
  
Feeling stiff and petrified, Shawn walked up the other way, until he tripped on something. Through the cold darkness, he could barely make out her face. It was rosy and beautiful. Blue eyes, long black hair…she was gorgeous.  
  
"Oh, hi," said the girl. "I-I didn't see you. See, I lost my ring and was looking for it."  
  
"Is that why you screamed?" asked Shawn, trying not to laugh. The girl blushed.  
  
"Well, yeah. I was on my hands and knees looking. I was so freaked out when the lights went out. Hey, you look familiar? Don't you go to John Adams?"  
  
"Yeah," Shawn said. "My name's Shawn Hunter. And you are?"  
  
"Not even remotely interested." She said stiffly.  
  
Shawn was startled. "Uh…I meant your name?"  
  
"Cindy," she said sharply. "I heard about you. You and those Hunters. You and them…can't be trusted." Cindy stood and started to walk away. As if naturally, Shawn dashed after her.  
  
"No-no-no," he said, grabbing her arm. "I-I don't know what your family says about these "Hunters", but…"  
  
Cindy pulled away. "Sorry," she said. "I just…got carried away. My mom knows a guy named Chet Hunter. She says he's a real jerk." Shawn nodded, but he suddenly felt sick. He decided it was best to keep that little secret to himself…that he was Chet Hunter's son.  
  
After a lot of talking, Shawn led Cindy to his apartment. He soon found out she wasn't so sassy after all…and he'd been wrong about her. She was actually a sweet and caring girl. It grew late, but Cindy still had no intention of leaving. They were watching TV together when Cindy suddenly jumped.  
  
"What was that?" she cried. Shawn had been so relaxed he hadn't realized the sharp knock on his door.  
  
"Oh," he said, standing up. "I'll get it." When he opened the door and saw what he saw…he felt nervous.  
  
It was John. When he saw Cindy, he stared at Shawn…VERY surprised. "Uh, hello. Um, WHO are you?"  
  
"Cindy…Cindy Franklin." Cindy replied uneasily. "I'm so sorry. It was just…"  
  
"Good night, Cindy." Said John, cutting her off. He motioned for her to leave and Shawn flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"It's not what it looks like," Shawn said wearily as Cindy closed the door behind her. John rolled his eyes sarcastically.  
  
"Uh-huh," he said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm sure she was…I don't know…looking for her ring. Right?"  
  
"Actually," Shawn decided nothing could help him now. "Yes." He finally answered. "I…she…"  
  
"Go to your room." John snapped. He looked very stressed, and Shawn felt guilty for letting in Cindy. He should have asked for her to leave. STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!  
  
"Next week," John added, as Shawn started to walk away. "I'm going on a week-long vacation with some of my friends.  
  
"Cool," Shawn said. "Then…I guess I'm staying with the Matthews." John sighed and motioned for Shawn to sit down next to him.  
  
"Not this time," he said. "I'm trying to find someone to watch you, because the Matthews are going away, and…"  
  
"Wait, hold on," Shawn broke in. "I'm 15, John. I can take care of myself you know. I'm not a little kid."  
  
"Yeah, right. Like after tonight, uh-uh." John said. Shawn stormed off, slightly annoyed. But who would John trust to watch him?  
  
LIKE THE STORY SO FAR? GO TO CHAPTER 2…. 


	2. The Strangers

Chapter 2: Sweet Cindy  
  
By Trixi  
  
For the next few days, Shawn and Cindy did a lot together…all thanks to Topanga. She happened to be a very good friend of Cindy's. Topanga knew Shawn and Cindy were right for each other.  
  
The weekend went by quickly. Shawn and Cindy went to see a movie, had burgers at Chubbie's and took long walks together. But Cindy caused Shawn to daydream in class and at home.  
  
Finally, the dreaded Monday came. John had to leave. He had been packing the night before. Monday morning, Shawn pulled off his sheets and shivered. The heater was still broken and Shawn was really cold. "Shawn," he heard Turner call. "I got to go."  
  
Soon after a quick breakfast, Shawn met the Tailors. They were a strict and stuck-up couple…that Shawn found out to be his Grandparents. Her friends called Mrs. Tailor Duffie. She was very cold. Yet, somehow, Shawn felt glad they were his relatives.  
  
"John…"  
  
"What? I gotta Shawn."  
  
"They're so…can I come with you, please??"  
  
"Shawn, come one. I told you, I-"  
  
A sharp honk from a car on the first level told Turner to leave quickly. He said goodbye and dashed out the door. Shawn sighed. Duffie kept a careful watch on him as he went to get some ice cream.  
  
Mr. Tailor whispered something to Duffie and walked out. Feeling VERY uncomfortable, Shawn picked up the phone and called Cindy.  
  
"What are you doing??" came a cold voice from behind. The coldness was drained away by Cindy's sweet voice from downstairs. She asked if he wanted to come over and "hang-out". But what it really meant was "make- out".  
  
"I-I'm calling my friend." Shawn replied. "Can I go over?"  
  
"No," snapped Duffie. "You are not to leave this house without permission. Sit down."  
  
Shawn sat quickly. Duffie sniffed and strutted off into another room. Shawn sighed. SHE WAS WEIRD. Should he sneak out? No one was watching him…  
  
WANT MORE? HEAD OVER TO CHAPTER 3… 


	3. Love Fever

Chapter 3: Sweet Cindy  
  
By Trixi…who else?  
  
Shawn wondered if he should sneak out. Was it right? Then he realized, more than anything he wanted to see Cindy. He liked her a lot. Should he go? His heart was pounding like a drum. Quickly and quietly, he opened the door and slipped away.  
  
Many times Shawn had been to Cindy's apartment. Her parents were really nice and it was neat and clean. Shawn knocked her door. Mr. Franklin opened it. "Hey Shawn" he said in a friendly tone. Come one in. Cindy's been expecting you."  
  
Shawn went into the apartment. It was the only place he truly felt warm and safe. It smelled like ginger and peppermint and felt cozy. Partly because Cindy lived there. Cindy was in her room watching TV. When she saw Shawn come in she smiled.  
  
When he sat down next to her, Cindy leaned next to him and kissed his cheek. Shawn swallowed. God, she was beautiful. "Which movie?" she asked. Cindy had rented several. Some were horror, others were…romance. But tonight Shawn didn't feel to romantic. He felt sort of hot and his throat hurt when he swallowed.  
  
When his head started hurting, Shawn told Cindy he needed to lie down. She looked at him with concern. "You look sick, sweetie." She said. "Maybe you should go home." Shawn, more than anything, wanted to go home.  
  
Then he remembered…Duffie. He didn't want to be there. So he took a deep breath and reassured Cindy he was fine and wanted to stay. She made some hot chocolate and they watched another movie. But Shawn still didn't feel well. When it was 9:00 PM, Cindy's dad asked Shawn to go home.  
  
Shawn swallowed carefully. His throat was very sore. "I..I can't." he said finally. "Turner's not home yet."  
  
This wasn't a lie, he decided. Turner really WASN'T home yet. So Mr. Franklin agreed to let Shawn stay a little longer. He knew he couldn't stay, but if he went home, he'd be in trouble.  
  
What would he do????  
  
READ CHAPTER FOUR TO FIND OUT… 


	4. Cindy's Escape

Chapter 4: Sweet Cindy  
  
By Trixi…da bomb  
  
Mrs. Franklin felt Shawn's head. "You're warm." She concluded. "Why don't I call Mr. Turner and see…"  
  
"No," Shawn said. "I mean…yeah, why not?" He was in enough trouble as it was. Cindy, sensing something was wrong, pulled him into the other room. Finally, he told her. He told her he'd escaped.  
  
"If Duffie finds me here…" but he didn't finish. He was too scared to think. Cindy hugged him and sighed.  
  
"Let's escape." She whispered. The idea was crazy…but it just might work. Shawn told Cindy about Cory, and how he always came to Cory's house if he was in any kind of trouble. Cindy agreed that would be the right place to go.  
  
They slipped out of the apartment and out of the building while Cindy's parents were trying to reach Mr. Turner…and Shawn's apartment. Cindy and Shawn made it out just in time. The night was cold and snow warmed the ground like a blanket.  
  
"Wow," Cindy exclaimed. "The snow is sure pretty." But Shawn didn't feel the same way. The cold air only made him feel sicker. All the "Snow- gear" he had on was a leather jacket.  
  
Shawn, holding Cindy's hand, led her away from the building.  
  
They crossed the street and began their long walk to Cory's.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Morgan awoke to the sound a branch snapping. She got up and ran to the window. Two dark figures were climbing up a tree into Cory's room! Quickly, Morgan ran to her parent's room.  
  
"Mom, Dad," she cried. "Burglars! Someone's trying to brake in! Two of them!"  
  
Amy and Allan followed Morgan to Cory's room. But instead of coming in, they stood by the doorway and listened…  
  
* * * * * * ** * * **************************  
  
"Cor," Shawn cried, pushing Cory. "Wake up!" Cory moaned and opened his eyes. Shawn and Cindy were standing over him, and Shawn was looking pretty pale.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you here?" Cory hissed. "Geez, I gotta ask Dad to install a lock on my window.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Listen, Cor," Shawn whispered. "It's a long story. Just let me explain."  
  
  
  
CONTINUED…PROCEED TO CHAPTER 5 


	5. At The Matthew House

Chapter 5: Sweet Cindy  
  
By Trixi…I 3 to write!  
  
Morgan pressed her ear against the door and listened to Cindy tell their story. Amy and Allan stood next to her. "Morgan, honey," Amy finally said. "It's late. Go to bed."  
  
"But, Mom…"  
  
"Now Morgan!" Allan said sharply. So sharply in fact Morgan hurried away.  
  
Amy stood by the door listening. She sighed, a bit aggravated…and opened the door. There stood two half-frozen teenagers in the middle of Cory's room. (Good thing Eric was on an overnight trip) Cory was sitting on his bed…not able to believe all this.  
  
The clock struck midnight. Shawn was hot and achy. His throat was so dry he could barely speak. For a brief moment, they all stood there…watching each other.  
  
Finally, Allan spoke, "Shawn, what are you doing here?" Even though he'd heard the whole story, he still asked anyway. Shawn could tell he'd been listening.  
  
Amy saw how pale and sick he looked. Cindy spoke up, "Gee, I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. Shawn can't go home."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"'Cause…" Cindy suddenly paused. She stared at Amy. "W-weren't you supposed to go away for the week?"  
  
Amy and Allan and Cory looked very puzzled. "N-no. And I don't know why Jonathan didn't call us. We could have looked after Shawn."  
  
Shawn opened his mouth to speak…but no sound came out. He simply stood there, quite wordless.  
  
A rush of resentment came over him. Why hadn't Turner told him about this? It was all so fuzzy, and his head was beating with pain so it was hard to think.  
  
Amy suddenly asked about the so-called Tailors. Shawn explained they were his Grandparents…or so he'd been told. The wind was so fierce now it pounded the windows…almost forcing them open.  
  
"Shawn, I know Mr. Turner trusted them to look after you. But it's very late…you should stay in Cory's room." She then turned to Cindy. "And…uh, Carol…"  
  
"Cindy."  
  
"Right. I think you should go home."  
  
The telephone rang.  
  
READ CHAPTER 6…and FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO THIS UNLIKELY PAIR… 


	6. The Conflict

Chapter 6: Sweet Cindy  
  
By Trixi: ENJOY PPLZ  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi. This is Jonathan. Is Shawn there?"  
  
"Yes, hold on."  
  
Amy handed the phone to Shawn. "Hello?"  
  
"Shawn? Is that you? You sound awful."  
  
"No. I'm fine…really."  
  
"I was calling 'cause I forgot something and wanted Mrs. Tailor to bring it over. She said you weren't there so I figured you'd be at Cory's."  
  
"Yeah…so? Why do you worry so much about me? I'm fine."  
  
"Okay…well, you don't sound too fine too me."  
  
Shawn didn't say anything. He wanted to; his throat hurt too much. He wanted to tell Jon about everything that had happened…. about Cindy, the Tailors…everything. But he couldn't.  
  
"Bye." He said wearily and hung up.  
  
Knock-knock-knock. A deafening pound on the door made Duffie flinch. She opened the door, still in her robe. Amy and Shawn were at the doorway. "Well," Duffie said, her voice as bitter as the night air. "If it isn't the little runaway. Thought you could fool me, eh? Not me, I said. I'm getting my full pay. I certainly will. Over my dead body…"  
  
"Hold on," Amy said, leading Shawn into the coldness of the room. "FULL PAY??? Jonathan told Shawn…"  
  
"Oh, zip it, lady."  
  
"Hey," Shawn retorted. "You can't talk to a Matthew like that! Not while I'M here."  
  
Duffie smacked his face. "Don't you give me that tone, you rotten boy!" Shawn cringed.  
  
Amy grabbed Shawn and nearly dragged him out of the apartment. "Are you ok?" she asked before giving him a hug. "Don't worry, I'll call Jon and tell him what happened. I've seen her type. They fake their identities for money."  
  
"Thanks…a lot." Shawn said.  
  
KEEP READING…IF YOU LIKE THE STORY THAT IS!:~) 


	7. Sick With Worry

Chapter 7: Sweet Cindy  
  
By Trixi…:~0  
  
Shawn was lying in Eric's bed. All of his body ached, he was sweaty hot and very dizzy. It was Tuesday morning, so Cory and Morgan were at school as usual. Because he wasn't eating very much and often felt delirious, Amy called a professional doctor.  
  
But first…she called Jonathan. He decided to cancel his trip and come home to see Shawn. But his plane was delayed because of the heavy snow. Shawn woke up one afternoon realizing he hadn't seen Cindy in a long while and missed her terribly. On Friday, he got the courage to call her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, may I speak to C-Cindy?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Cindy…Franklin?"  
  
"I'm sorry. You must have the wrong number."  
  
Shawn sighed and redialed. The same old and creaky voice popped up. "Hello?" Shawn felt a little nervous. Maybe this was a dream.  
  
"I, uh-is Cindy there?"  
  
"Listen, punk, it's not funny! You and you dim-witted little prank callers! Leave me alone!! LEAVE-ME-ALONE!" The phone hung up abruptly. Shawn scoffed. How rude! Still, he felt very apprehensive. Where the heck was Cindy? And who was this strange lady on the phone?  
  
Shawn lay his head on the pillow and drifted into a troubled sleep. Amy came in to take his temperature.  
  
"Where's Jon?" Shawn solicited. "What happened? Why hasn't he called? Why hasn't he come back yet?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Shawn. He's probably busy with other things." Mused Amy. She sat on the side of his bed.  
  
"It's just…I thought he cared about me more than that stupid trip thing." Shawn snapped.  
  
"Oh Shawn," said Amy. "Stop it. He has other things to take care of you know." That, of course, was completely the wrong thing to say.  
  
"Hey," Shawn almost screamed. "Jon DOES care about me. His plane was delayed. That's all…" Being very sensitive at that moment, Shawn felt tears well up in his eyes. He couldn't help it…but didn't want to cry.  
  
He let silent tears roll down his face. I'm such an idiot, Shawn told himself. Jon and I are just friends. Like Cory and me. But the real truth was banging at his heart…Jon was more of a father to him than his real dad.  
  
LIKE IT?? WANT SOME MORE? KEEP READING PAL… 


	8. Three Small Words

Chapter 8: Sweet Cindy  
  
By Trixi…sorry if this chapter is too moving and sappy. I write what comes to mind  
  
Amy ran her fingers through his hair. She didn't know what to say to him. On Monday morning, Shawn felt well enough to call Cindy again. This time, it wasn't the eccentric woman. It was Cindy's mom.  
  
"Oh, hello, Shawn.'  
  
"Can I speak to Cindy?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Shawn's heart plunged into his stomach. His fever was gone but he still felt sort of imperfect. Amy had taken care of him, and he was very grateful to her for this…but for some reason she hadn't told him the full truth…the truth about what really happened to Jon.  
  
"Shawn, hi. How are you?" Cindy's lovable, fresh and gratifying voice was a pleasure to listen to.  
  
"Ok," Shawn said. "I feel healthier. But I missed you."  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet." Shawn felt himself blush.  
  
"Well, um, what did I miss?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"In school."  
  
"Oh, right. Nothing, really. I took some notes for you."  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
For a fleeting moment, Shawn and Cindy were speechless. They didn't say a word to each other. To some extent, this was because they were so fortunate to speak to each other again their minds went blank.  
  
Shawn heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. Maybe Jon was back! Excited at the very thought of this, Shawn said goodbye to Cindy and walked downstairs.  
  
But he stopped, astounded at the vision that lay before him. Duffie, dressed in an old bathrobe, was sitting on the Matthews couch!!  
  
Shawn bit his lip to push back a scream. Instead, he inaudibly made his way upstairs. Horror-struck, Shawn lay down on his bed and tried to unwind. But the bruise on his face still reminded him how cruel this woman was.  
  
Closing his eyes, he pictured her coming in with her patchy old husband…then cause his life to be miserable. He lay there, suddenly his fever building up, and moaned despairingly.  
  
Straining his ears, Shawn tried to listen to the talking downstairs. "That awful boy." He heard Duffie say. "He…he was horrid." Then a new voice popped in.  
  
"I…I'm sorry miss. I…" Shawn's eyes widened. It was Jon's voice! He believed her! Shawn couldn't bear it. He picked up the phone and lay on his side, talking to Cindy.  
  
He told her what was happening…and eventually told her…he loved her.  
  
"You…you what?"  
  
"I said I love you, Cindy! Because I do!"  
  
"I…"  
  
"Look, I need you right now more than anyone. Please, just tell me you love me."  
  
"But, Shawn…."  
  
"Look, if you really care about me the way you say you do, then you have to let me know." His voice cracked. Oh no, he thought. I'm gonna start to cry again.  
  
"Shawn, I can't. I'm not ready."  
  
"Cindy…" Shawn's voice was choky and irritated.  
  
"Alright! I love you, Shawn! I want to be with you forever. And I want to hold you, and kiss you, and…and…"  
  
Shawn felt queasy. He felt affection for her too…strong affection. Yet, he didn't really know what love was. He'd never fallen in love before.  
  
Panting, Cindy added, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. You're a Hunter." She hung up. Shawn, staggered and speechless, dropped the phone and let it roll to the floor. He was sick of people judging him because of where he lived and who is family was. He made up his mind…he hated Cindy.  
  
Though it was a hard struggle, Shawn finally pushed the now affirmative thought in his mind. Rather than sleeping, Shawn went downstairs. Duffie was gone. Jonathan gone. The house was empty and very restful. Shawn called for Amy…or Cory…or Morgan or someone! No one was there.  
  
Feeling panicky and very lethargic, Shawn knew no way out of this. Then he spotted Mr. Feeny working in his garden outside. He went to see him. "So, Mr. Feeny, any idea where the Matthews are?"  
  
Mr. Feeny continued to weed his foliage. "No. I haven't the slightest clue." He looked up. "Why did you ask?"  
  
"I don't know. It's a long story."  
  
"I've got some time."  
  
Shawn didn't say anything.  
  
"You know, Mr. Hunter, action speaks more than words. It all depends on how you use your words and say them."  
  
"How'd you get so smart, anyway?"  
  
"I'm a teacher. Teachers are supposed to help students learn and grow. Now, do me a favor. Teach me something. What happened, Shawn? You look very depressed."  
  
HEEEHEEE…HAD TO STOP HERE! I RAN OUT OF IDEAS! JUST CONTINUE IF YOU WANNA READ MORE… 


	9. A Word with Feeny

1 Chapter 9: Sweet Cindy  
  
By Trixi…take pleasure in this exquisite tale  
  
"There," Shawn told Mr. Feeny. "I told you…. everything. Why don't you believe me?"  
  
"Shawn," Mr. Feeny said miserably. "You're leaving out a very large detail."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean the fact you love Cindy and you are too scared to tell her. Romance & sheer fondness for her tells you something. You love her, Shawn."  
  
"But I did-"  
  
"Shawn, Cindy Annie Franklin is a remarkable young person. Her mother and father had been divorced for 2 years. During that time, Cindy's mother met another man. He, I hear, dumped her as you might say. Cindy has grown used to her mother's constant irritation towards the Hunters. Show her you can be trusted."  
  
"Mr. Feeny, no offense, you don't know much about love."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Just because I'm an educator of my time you don't think I know about how you feel? I do, Mr. Hunter. You must never assume things about others based on their outer appearance. It's what's inside that counts."  
  
"That was superb, Mr. Feeny," came a syrupy voice from behind. Shawn turned to face Cindy. She looked at him. "I'm…I'm sorry Shawn, I-"  
  
"Hey," he said casually. "It doesn't matter. I know my dad isn't perfect but, he loves a lot of people, Cindy."  
  
"Yeah?!" retorted Cindy. "What about you? Does he love you? And if he did, why hasn't he come back for you yet?"  
  
"I…I don't know, Cindy."  
  
Cindy hugged him. "My grandmother said you called."  
  
"Oh," Shawn said, kissing her apologetically. "Sorry she thought I was a prank caller."  
  
""W-ell, we have caller ID, and uh, she knew."  
  
The smile on Shawn's face turned to a thin line. "W-what are you telling me? That she knew?"  
  
"I'm really sorry, Shawn. My parents won't understand. They are too absorbed with the fact the Hunters are unmanageable people they…"  
  
"Miss Franklin.," said Mr. Feeny suddenly. "Do you love Shawn Hunter?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Now then, how long have you two known each other?"  
  
"No long."  
  
"Love is a deep passion that comes from experience and from the heart."  
  
"What do you mean, sir?"  
  
"I mean, Miss Franklin, that what you feel is not even close to what love really is. You simply like each other and feel exultant when you ARE together. So, with that said, good night. Think about it." Mr. Feeny turned and walked into his house.  
  
"What…what does he mean?"  
  
"I don't know. I really never had. He's Feeny."  
  
"Well, anyway, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Forget it."  
  
"You know, Feeny made some sense."  
  
"Huh. That's impressive."  
  
"I mean, about how Feeny said we're too young to fall in love and haven't known each other long enough. I think…we shouldn't be together."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
But their conversation was broken by a sharp and angry voice. "Cindy," it snapped. "What are you doing here? And what are you doing with that…Hunter??" it was Cindy's mother.  
  
"Hey," came Jonathan's voice from behind. Shawn dared not look .Instead he held tight to his girlfriend. "That "Hunter" you're talking about is one of my good friends. And don't just assume because of what his father does means he's the same thing." 


End file.
